


Heist

by celli



Category: American Idol RPF, Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BYOSubtext, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For zoetrope, the American Idol diamond heist AU (/Leverage fusion).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist

“All right,” Simon said, looking around the van. “Let’s steal ourselves some diamonds, shall we?”

Carly and Ramiele slid out the side door and vanished. Ryan looked over from the driver’s seat. “We’re clear on the rules, Simon,” he said.

Simon raised an eyebrow at him. “I _set_ the rules, Seacrest.”

“Not this one,” Ryan said. “Your promise, or I grab the first train back to LA.”

“I promise, damn you,” Simon said. Ryan just nodded and opened his door.

In the back, Cook was pulling a knit cap down over his head. “Why did the diamonds have to be in Chicago? It’s frickin’ _cold_ in Chicago.”

The clacking on the computer keys stopped. “I explained this all in the meeting,” Archie said. “The embezzlers know there’s a lookout for them in New York, and Chicago is the nearest place with a diamond market and an international airport they can get to—“

“I know, I know.” Cook rolled his eyes. “I do listen in the meetings. Mostly.”

“Well, sometimes you chew the popcorn really loudly, and I can’t tell…”

Cook punched Archie gently in the shoulder. “Be quiet, Archie.”

“Sorry,” Archie said.

Cook opened the back door of the van and leaned out into the wind. “And don’t Twitter about the heist while it’s in progress, dude.”

Archie looked at him, wounded. “I would never!” Cook just looked back. “…Again!”

“Mm-hm.” Then the door slammed behind Cook, and he scattered with the rest of the team.


End file.
